Diva Diaries: Overcoming Adversity
by GypsySoul05
Summary: The life of Rachel Berry at NYADA,with glimpse of the past of the McKinley High. This one is short and its' just snippets of her life like a glimpse of her diary if you will. The stepping stones of being Broadway's darling, and who helped her get there. This is their story Please read and review. femslash ..don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

NYADA: First Semester

"Schwimmer! Get your leg up! Higher! Higher!" Cassie demanded.

"Give her a break Cassie!" Brody demanded.

"It's fine." Rachel shook her head.

"Schwimmer, take five."

"I'm fine." she refused and continued to the annoyance of Cassie.

"Why do you push her so hard." Brody whispered furiously.

"She thinks she's the next Streisand." she scoffed.

"She is."

"We'll see about that." Cassie said looking over the should as she left the dance studio.

"Rachel, you need to stop you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow!"

"Kurt I can't!" she continued until she moved across the open space. "Not until it's perfect."

"You're a freshman it isn't suppose to be perfect."

"Well I will be!" she said heated as she did the same move again.

"You're killing yourself, over some impossible bitch!"

"Well then I should be use to it shouldn't I?"

"You're comparing high school to Cassandra July?"

"Adversity is adversity."

Kurt turned away from the dancing diva and pulled out his phone. Typing out a message to the original New directions.

Breaking news: Berry Breakdown on the rise.

From Puck: Whtz up w/jewish prncess ?

From Tina: Is she homesick? I'll send a care package!

From Mike: I'll be in NY next week on tour, I'll stop by

From Artie: I've noticed the Myspace and FB posts have stopped

From Blaine: What happened? Are YOU ok?

From Mercedes: Tell her 2 get over it, she always lands on her feet.

From Brittany: Lord Tubbington n me send hugs and duck dances.

From Sam: Tell her the force is strong w/her, she's our secret Jedi knight

From Quinn: She hasn't emailed me in weeks! What's going on Kurt?

From Santana: Y r u bothering me w/Berry's BS !

********************************


	2. Chapter 2

"Better Schwimmer, that didn't burn my retinas this time."

"Thank you."

"Class dismissed!" she called out from the corner waiting for everyone to leave. "Why are you still here Schwimmer?"

"I have to work on my adage I'm all over the place my apartment doesn't have a big enough mirror."

"In my studio?"

"The class is over the next one doesn't start for another two hours."

"You need permission to use my studio."

"Madam Tibideaux had provided just such permission."

"You went over my head?" Cassie demanded with anger flaring in her eyes.

"You weren't available when I came seeking permission." she said simply.

"You have some nerve." Cassie scoffed

"I prefer effrontery or tenacity, myself." she said as she continued to practice.

"I'm sure you do Schwimmer." Cassie rolled her eyes

"Well, since we've ascertained that I have the permission to be here I would like to practice in peace."

"Are you expecting me to leave my own studio." the blonde was amazed by the girls audacity.

"Not at all, just that you leave me to my own practice." she said still watching herself in the mirror placing her ear buds into her ear and successfully blocking out the harpy of a teacher.

They spent twenty minutes in silence both lost in their own practice. Frustrated Rachel again got into her position again and rolled up onto her toes and extended her leg in front of her, to her side and then behind her she wasn't able to hold it more then a minute before she began to feel the strain and started to lose her hold.

She felt hands slide up around her back pulling her into a less tighter position which eased the sensation in her back. Her leg remained in position for longer without much strain. Cassie pulled one of Rachel's ear bud from her ear.

"You try too hard." she said closely to her ear as she held her. "You're to rigid in your movements, it strains your muscles and makes holding positions difficult." she brushed Rachel's hair behind her hair. "You forget that dancing is suppose to be fun and relaxing."

Rachel nodded her agreement unable to speak with the woman so close to her.

"You fight the music, rather then embrace it. Sometimes you need to let it go and go with the flow." the blonde teacher's breath tickled the now exposed tendrils at the nape of Rachel's neck. "Try again."

Rachel nodded and moved into position again. Unnerved when her teacher ran her hand under her thigh to ensure that Rachel lifted it higher in front of her full hip height, again to the side and then behind her. Chest open, Back arched, and leg in perfect accordance.

"You've got it now." The teacher smiled, released her hold on Rachel's leg running it down the girls arm instead. "All you needed was to relax." it was said softly, and Rachel wasn't able to stop herself from feeling that it was an overly intimate moment between them.

"There you are Rae! We're still on for Callbacks right?" They pulled away from one another instantly. They turned to see the tall, black haired beauty of Japanese decent. Her tall thin willowy frame, standing hesitant at the studio doorway.

"Yes Ivy, I promised." Rachel smirked. "You own me a duet."

"Ok, sounds good I'll pick you up at 8 we can go to that Vegan Deli on 44th, it's a block over from Callbacks."

"Ivy," Rachel chuckled. You're not picking me up in Bushwick! I'll meet you at Lafayette and Broadway at 7:30 how does that sound." she watched the tall girl under her lashes.

"I don't mind picking you up, Rae. But I'll meet you at Lafayette." Ivy promised leaned in an placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you later, Rae. Have a nice night Ms. July." she nodded to the teacher and left the room.

"Night Miss. Mori." the blonde said distractedly gathering her own bag and grabbing her 'coffee cup' and cane. "Schwimmer you're done for the night, you don't want to strain your already over worked muscles ."

Rachel nodded and gathering her things leaving without saying another word.

*************************************

"Kurt you have to come with me!"

"I'm not going to Callbacks! The last time I went there Blaine admitted that he cheated on me, that isn't the best memories for me."

"I know I'm sorry."

"You'll be fine you don't need me. I'm just glad that your not spending the night practicing. Who is this Ivy girl?"

"She's in a few of my classes. She wanted to hang out."

"It's a date Rachel."

"You don't know that." Rachel denied.

"And you haven't been on a date since…"

"I'm well aware of that Kurt." Rachel said narrowing her eyes. "Now are you going with me, or not?"

"I can't I have a meeting with Isabella."

"Ok then you should have just said that." Rachel shrugged her shoulders a "What do you think about this?" she said holding up a creamy colored silk trench coat dress.

"To wear on your non-date to Callbacks?" Kurt laughed. "Sure I think it will look great with the black Monocronana, that Isabella sent over from the last Louboutin shoot."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Rachel nodded and fluffed her hair. "I was thinking curling my hair and leaving it down."

"Sounds great, and very much like a date."

"Well it isn't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stepped off the train and smirked at Ivy, in short in the front flowing floral dress . "You're early."

"I know you well enough to know that this would make me right on time." Ivy smirked and held out her hand for the smaller brunette.

"I didn't realize that you were paying attention." Rachel looked over her companion with a soft smile. "You look great."

"So do you, but I always think you look great." Ivy blushed and holding her tight as they made their way down the street.

"You wouldn't have said that about my high school clothes." Rachel laughed.

"How bad could it have been? " Ivy laughed with her.

"Pretty bad." Rachel admitted. "My dad's didn't want me to grow up so they bought me clothes that were great for elementary school, when I got to high school I finally stopped fighting it. My clothes were ruined every day, so it made more sense to have the ones I hated ruined rather then ones I actually loved."

"Rae why were you're clothes ruined?"

"I was part of a social experiment." she said sarcastically and hugged the girl next to her. "It was a great learning experience, it helps with the Ms. July's of the world."

"She is rather horrendous to you." Ivy admitted shaking her head. "She seemed friendlier then usual today though."

"She was helping me with my adage, according to her I'm straining my muscles because I am trying too hard." Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "But if I slack I'm sure she'll call me on that too."

"You have a point, I'm not even sure there is a happy medium with Cassie." Ivy admitted.

"Cassie?" Rachel grinned. "You're on first name basis with our teacher?"

Ivy blushed. "It isn't like that! Stop it Rae you're making more out of it then it really is. I'm a Junior I've worked with her for a while and yeah sometimes I get away with calling her Cassie, she and my aunt are friends that might be part of the reason."

"Sure, sure." Rachel teased loving to see the way Ivy blushed and continued to deny what Rachel was implying.

"you're rotten you are purposely trying to rile me up!" Ivy accused.

"Can't help it you're cute when your flustered." Rachel grinned.

Ivy pulled them to a stop in front of the Deli leaned down and kissed Rachel softly on the lips. "Now who's flustered."

**************************************

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN October 5th **

**Ivy Mori** - Having a blast w/**Rachel Berry** best duet partner ever with 5 other people at CallBacks Manhattan, NY (16 likes)

**Comment from Puckerman**: You look great JewBabe miss you!

**Comment from Juliana Tyle**r: Oh Ivy you guys are too cute together.

**Comment from Brody Weston**: Sorry I missed it!

**Comment from Herrick Jenkins**: About time Ivy! Ravy FTW!

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Not a date my ass! Glad you're having fun!

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Thanks guys! Kurt shut up (lol)

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: Definitely a date! Thanks Jules!

**Comment from Puckerman**: Ravy huh? I can dig it! Be happy baby girl!

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: I love that dress! Omg you look gorgeous! Rachel

***********************

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN October 25th **

**Rachel Berry** went from "being single" to "in a relationship" with **Ivy Mori**  
[25 Likes]

**Comment from Puckerman**: so happy to see you're happy!

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: about time that you made it FB official you've been dating for weeks!

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: I heart you Rae! So lucky to have found you!

**Comment from Hiram Berry**: Can't wait to see you both in a few weeks!

**Comment from Leroy Berry**: You guys are so adorable. See you Thanksgiving!

********************************


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel walked into her last dance class before the Thanksgiving break with anticipation and nerves of steal this morning she had received the "golden ticket" she would be in the winter showcase. Ms. Cassie July could not bring her down today!

God damn her! Of course she just wouldn't let it go. I'm not talented enough, not sexy enough! Bitch! after their improved "All that Jazz." Rachel was able to admit that she wasn't a better danced then Cassie, but she could sing circles around her and she made the mistake of telling her so.

The minute the words were out of her mouth the room was silent, Rachel and July stared at one another both panting for breath after their dance off.

"You're not good enough yet" Cassie stated again.

"Maybe you're right. I'm not as good of a dancer as you are" Rachel admitted.

"Oh, you're finally learning something in here." Cassie mocked her.

"But I'm just as good of a singer. Maybe even better." Rachel tossed the gauntlet.  
"You think anyone in here believes that? Because there's a big difference between self-confidence and delusion." Ms. July stated crowding into her personal space.  
"No one else has to believe it. No one but me." Rachel said with a confident smile and walked out of the room leaving everything including a dumfound Cassandra July behind.

**************************

Why doesn't the girl break? Cassie asked herself for the fourth time since Rachel had walked out of her room three hours ago. She dropped the locked cell phone back into Rachel's bag.

She was so frustrating! So damn annoying, had been from day one. Cassie had gone above and beyond to break her down, but the girl was resilient. She wanted it to bad, and that wasn't a good thing.

In this business you couldn't wear your heart on your sleeve without ending up being broken. She wanted to prepare her for that, wanted to make her tougher then that. But she wasn't able to get her to break, maybe she was wrong, maybe Rachel could make it.

"Oh I didn't expect anyone to still be here." Rachel said from the doorway.

"It's my studio."

"right, I left my bag." Rachel pointed to it where it was at the foot of Cassandra's desk.

"right when you stormed out." Cassie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"If you think that was a storm out, I hate to see what you's call my high school ones." Rachel chuckled and slipped her bag over her shoulders.

"You were worse in high school?" Cassandra laughed.

"Oh yes, until I finally calmed down senior year."

"I'd have loved to see that."

"I'm sure it's been posted on some social media site." Rachel said with a grin. "I wasn't everyone favorite Diva, but there were a few that were fascinated."

"I bet." Cassie came to her feet. "I over heard that you're heading back home for the holidays?"

"Right, my dads have missed me."

"Dads?" Cassie wasn't able to hide her smirk. "It's all starting to piece together."

"Meaning?" Rachel asked leaning against the desk.

"You're like this complicated three dimensional puzzle, it's difficult to see the whole picture until the pieces fall into place."

"Aren't we all?" Rachel asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think you're a unique case." Cassie admitted with a smirk.

"Why Ms. July that might just be the nicest thing you've ever said." Rachel laughed. She pulled her teacher into her arms for a hug. "You have a great break Cassandra." she whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "See you next week."

Cassie watched the tiny diva leave and sat heavily down on her desk. The concrete knotting in her stomach quivering. How in the hell am I attracted to David Schwimmer ? When did she get under my skin, and what am I going to do about it?

********************


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" she called out from the front door. Ivy giggled next to her and rolled her eyes.

"Baby Girl!" Leroy screamed running into the room and lifting her off her feet in his excitement. "Oh how we've missed you!"

"Leroy put the girl down!" he said only to pull the girl into his own arms and swing her around.

"Dad, Daddy stop it." she giggled, they put her on her feet. "Dad, Daddy I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ivy, Ivy Mori this is my Dad Dr. Hiram Berry, and my Daddy Dr Leroy Berry."

"Hello Doctor Berry's it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Rachel I feel like I already know you."

" Ivy please first names only gets complicated if not." Hiram laughed and shook her hand. "We've heard a lot about you as well."

"All good, we promise." Leroy hugged her. "Rachel why don't you take your bags to your room and then come and have brunch with us."

"Good idea, I'm starving." Rachel grabbed her and Ivy's carryon's and then grabbed the girls hand. "Come on."

"Rae I can carry my own bag!" she whispered tugging on the bag.

"I know that sweetie, but I'm carrying it." Rachel laughed and led her up the stairs.

"Please don't make them the me." she begged pulling both their bags into her arms and following Rachel up the stairs.

"They don't care who carries the bags upstairs silly!" Rachel laughed and kissed the black haired beauty quickly on the lips.

"I care." Ivy said against her lips as they stopped in front of the door with the gold star on it. "Oh my god you weren't kidding!"

"it gets worse, just wait." Rachel giggled and opened the room to a bright yellow and pink room. They both broke out laughing. "I tried to warn you, but it's really something that you have to see to believe."

"Its like you stopped grown at the age of 10."

"it that a short joke?" Rachel demanded with a laugh.

"No!' Ivy laughed heading straight for the closet and pulling out the animal sweaters. "Oh my god, you have to put one on for me!"

"Seriously?" Rachel laughed.

"Absolutely." Ivy handed her an owl sweater and a pleated skirt.

"Alright," Rachel nodded took the clothes and quickly but them on and fixed her hair just so and then turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, the clothes are awful…but somehow you're like really hot in them."

"I've heard that before." Rachel rolled her eyes and started to stalk Ivy who was sitting on the bed. "My father's own plans back fired when people began to look beyond the animal sweaters and noticed the rest."

"yeah, " Ivy swallowed watching her as she approached. "Rae we can't.. I mean we can't do a-anything...your dad's are d-down stairs."

Rachel pushed her down on the bed and grinned. "The room is soundproof." she whispered against the girls lips. "I can do whatever I want to you and no one would be able to hear you scream." she promised with nibble to her bottom lip. Ivy whimpered.

"Rachel! Stop feeling up you're girlfriend , brunch is ready." Leroy called from down the hall.

"I though you said the room was soundproof." Ivy demanded blushing from head to toe.

"It is, they just know me too well." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and pulled Ivy to her feet. "Coming dad!"

"I hope not!" he shot back.

"Oh my god!" Ivy buried her face in her hands. Rachel just barked out a laugh and pushed Ivy back downstairs.

*************************

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN November 21st**

**Ivy Mori is** : Meeting the parents! So in love w/**Rachel Berry** in Lima, OH. (22 likes)

**Comment from Puckerman**: Seriously, Babe you're in town? I'm on my way over

**Comment from Mike Chang** : We need to get together

**Comment from Quinn Fabray** : I'm home for the holidays too, I'm with Mike lets get together.

**Comment from Herrick Jenkins**: Miss you guys, hurry home!

**Comment from Rachel Berry** : You guys are great! Happy Thanksgiving.

**Comment from Brody Weston**: NY is boring with out you! Come home soon.

**Comment from Artie Abrams**: Lets meet at Breadsticks tonight 8

**Comment from Juliana Tyler**: You guys are the cutest couple ! Happy Thanksgiving!

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce**: I'll be at breadsticks 8 can't wait to see you guys.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: I'll be there, sorry for taking over your feed again Ivy. Us New Directions have no manners!

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: I heart you Kurt! I think you're all adorable. I don't mind, Rachel's happiness in my number one.

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Oh Sweetie Ivy you are so sweet to me. We'll be there 8! Can't wait to see you all.

******************

Rachel walked into Breadsticks with Puck on her left and Ivy on her right. They were joking around laughing at Puck bad joke. Ivy and Puck had gotten along great, when Puck true to his word had arrived on Rachel's doorstep less then 20 minutes after posting that he was heading over.

"Hi were part of the New Directions party." Puck said smiling at the hostess who shot him a grin.

"Hello Puck, I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"Yeah I've been busy." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sure." the waitress led them to the banquet room where a few of them were already in attendance.

"Still the same Noah." Rachel laughed when the hostess left.

"Oh be quiet." he tapped her on her arm. "I wasn't that bad, and you weren't so perfect senior year either!"

Ivy laughed and pulled Rachel into a hug. "I have to hear the stories, Puck no holding back."

"Behave both of you." Rachel shook her head and her hair fell back into place. "Tina!" she called over to the girl who was fighting with the waiter who wasn't providing enough breadsticks for the group.

"Rachel, Oh goodness you look great!" she rushed over and hugged the girl. "Ivy hi nice to meet you at last, Face Book is great but RL is so much better."

"I know exactly what you mean, I caught you're latest performance you guys were great."

"Thanks." Tina smiled. "Excuse me, I'm in a little battle of wits with staff." she looked over at the man in question. "I'm telling you, you're going to regret not having enough when she shows up."

"Ah, " Rachel grinned. "Then Santana is attending this get together?" she laughed and pulled Ivy down to sit next to her. "Sweetie, you stay with me and ignore the girl were talking about, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand, later." Rachel promised. Then looked over at the young boy. "You there, is Dean still the manager?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, go tell him Santana Lopez is going to be here tonight. Be quick about it too." Rachel smiled at the boy who rolled his eyes and walked away.

"This girl sounds like a tyrant."

"Well I was, well prepared for Cassandra July for a reason." Rachel laughed with twinkle in her eye.

The boy came running back in with four people in tow all carrying two baskets each of bread sticks including Dean.

"Rachel, thanks for the heads up." he laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Poor Fred had no idea."

"I figured, and Tina was trying to make him understand. But no one understands the level that is Santana Lopez, unless you've experienced it." she said with a laugh. "Dean this is Ivy my girlfriend, Ivy this is my high school friend Dean."

"Nice to meet you Ivy," he smiled at them, then looked over the room. "Everyone is home for the holidays huh?"

"Yeah, how've you been?"

"Great, things are good getting married next year. My dad retired so now I run and own this place."

"Good for you Dean. I know you've a lot to do, I'll let you get back to it. Give my love to Maryanna and your parents."

"Thanks Rachel. Ivy a pleasure, you take care of our girl." he left again to snap his staff to attention.

"Bitches! Santana Lopez is in the house where are my sticks?" came an all to familiar voice,

"Ivy Mori, Santana Lopez in the flesh." Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. The doors swung open to reveal Santana Lopez.

The future lawyer was in a sleek pant suite that fit her figure like a glove, her hair down and flowing around her face. As usual she was breathtaking, her eyes scrutinizing the room smirking at the people she saw. Her eyes stopped briefly over Rachel and her date, narrowing slightly. Then refocused on the room.

"Hi everybody!" Brittany called out as she entered behind Santana and she rushed over to Rachel. "Rachie! So happy to see you, Ivy nice to meet you. You look nothing like Kayako!"

"Who?" Ivy asked confused.

Rachel pissed shot Santana a scathing look. "No one, sweetie. It's so nice to see you Britts!"

"I missed you." Brittany smiled and leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips.

"Ah Brittany I'm dating Ivy now, no lady kisses." Rachel smiled and pushed the blonde away a little.

"Oh Rachie you're no fun when you're dating." the girl pouted and looked at Ivy with a frown. "You two should break up."

Ivy didn't know what to say to that she looked at Rachel with big eyes. Rachel in turned laughed and hugged Ivy. "She's harmless, no worries." she whispered and kissed the girl on the neck, below her ear.

"Berry, you don't look awful." Rachel looked up to see Santana watching her as the Latina played with Brittany's hair.

"Thank you Santana, you look nice as well. Ivy Mori this is Santana Lopez, Santana my girlfriend Ivy."

"Whatever, come on Britt's I needs some sticks." the Laitina pulled Brittany away and sat them down at the other end of the table.

"Wow." Ivy muttered shaking her head. "Remind me why all your really nice friends put up with her?"

"Can't answer that." Rachel chuckled and leaned her head on Ivy's shoulder. "She kind of grows on you."

"If you say so."

"Hello Rachel." Rachel looked up and grinned at Quinn,

"Oh Quinn! It' so nice to see you!" she leapt up and pulled the girl into her arms. "I've missed you, how's Yale?"

"Great, You look amazing, Rachel. New York really works for you." the blonde kissed her on the cheek, holding her close for a few more minutes before releasing her. "You must be Ivy, its nice to meet you. You're much more stunning in person then on Face Book."

"Oh I'm such a goof. Ivy Mori, Quinn Fabray." Rachel pulled out of their hug face flushed.

"Ah the ex-girlfriend we meet at last." Ivy smiled up at the blonde. "It's nice to meet you, please sit with us."

"And she nice." Quinn said with a laugh, sitting down across from them.

"And very talented." Rachel winked at Ivy who blushed.

"Triple threat, none of us stood a chance." Quinn smiled and waved to the other Glee club members. "So tell me how you met."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel walked up to her loft, dragging her bag behind her. She was exhausted. She loved seeing her dad's during the holidays, but they tended to cram a month worth of activities in less then a week.

She pulled out her phone and made a quick Face Book post.

**Rachel Berry**: Arrived save and sound back in the arms of NYC. Now I need to sleep for a week to recover from a week at home with my Dads! LOL So thankful for Ivy to get me through the last week. And I loved seeing all my old friends from Lima, I love you guys! Likes (33)

**Comment from Leroy Berry** : Miss you already, we had a blast and are in need of recovery as well

**Comment from Hiram Berry**: Wow, love you both too!

**Comment from Puckerman** : See you Xmas, right?

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Be home later tonight, relax while you can!

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce**: ducks! That's on my xmas list btw

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: It was great seeing you Rachel, see you for xmas

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: I had a blast, and I'm going to bed the minute I get out of this cab. LOL

**Comment from Brody Weston**: Can't wait to see you Monday.

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: I still can't get the picture of Snix going king kong at Breadsticks, out of head. Something's never change. LOL Miss you Rachel see you for winter break?

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Tina she was way out of line I agree. Britt I'll keep that in mind when I go shopping. Noah You know I'd never pass an opportunity to do bad things with you (wink) Quinn I'll see you then. Ivy go to bed, love this week is going to be grueling. the Dads I love you I do, but next time one activity per day not three..ok?

****************

Rachel fell right back into her new life in New York. She smiled at Kurt who was busy checking out the men who were currently framing out their bedrooms on opposite sides of the loft.

Rachel may or may not have convinced their landlord that it would increase the property value, and would be a great investment when he re-rented the property. The old man's wife had a soft spot for the little Jewish girl that brought them vegan cookies and did their grocery shopping for them.

She was currently on the prowl to locate some large mirrors to add to her new bedroom wall. It would happen, she just needed to find the opportunity.

She grinned over at Kurt who was busy making lemonade for the workers and Rachel tried to hide how humorous she found the situation. She went into her 'room' and grabbed her running shoes and her favorite cheer shorts that she had stolen from one of her ex's and a baby tee and headed off to the bathroom.

She reentered the main living room and announced to Kurt that she was heading out for a run. She popped her headphone into her ears and headed out to Hernandez Park that was about two blocks over. It was a nice small park for families and Rachel was reminded of Lima when she saw the families gathered together.

Her run took her a little over two hours but she looped the park several times, and though her muscles where strained at this point, her mind was clear. It had been hectic since Thanksgiving, Ms. July had been ever more relentless in her attempts of breaking her.

Rachel had overheard that she slept with Brody while Rachel was gone, and she wasn't sure why Brody felt the need to apologize to her. What did it matter who he slept with, they were friends. But Rachel had just smiled and nodded at him and awkwardly patted him on the back. He apparently was really upset about sleeping with their teacher.

Kurt had started to go to NYADA and was dealing with Ms. July first hand, but July loved him so he wasn't having any issues. She was happy for Kurt because he had enough problems in life, he didn't need to have that added to it. Ivy stated that she had seen first hadn't the damage that the dance teacher could rain down and she was glad that the friendship between her aunt and the teacher was in place and kept her safe from her wrath.

Rachel sat on the bench and stretched her legs out in front of her panting getting her breath. She was tired physically and mentally. She was so happy to be in a relationship that didn't require her to fight for it tooth and nail every day.

It was so easy to be with Ivy. Ivy didn't need constant reminders that Rachel loved her. She didn't need to know where she was at every moment of every day. She didn't feel the need to be clingy Rachel at every moment of the day. Because Ivy never made her feel the way she did in high school.

That at any moment, someone would turn the corner and Ivy would notice them and move on to bigger and better. They had so many things in common, there was no fighting, no one got disappointed if the other had something come up and had to break their plans.

Honestly with all that Rachel had to deal with school, being in a new city and finally being an adult it was a blessing to be in a adult relationship with an adult. Never mind how luck she was to have found someone who understood her and didn't push her to be something that she wasn't.

"Hello Schwimmer."

"Ms. July? What are you doing in Bushwick?"

"I'm running what are you doing?"

"I live here, you live in Soho, there has to be a nicer closer park then Bushwick." Rachel laughed.

"Well yeah, but I'm visiting family and they live here." Cassie shot back pulling into a stretch.

Rachel raised a brow at the mention of family. She was pretty sure she had overheard that Cassie July was an only child and her parents had died 10 years ago in a car accident. "Oh well it's nice to have run into you then."

"Sure it was." the blonde smirked. "Listen lets grab something to eat before we head back. I'm starving and I 'm betting you've run for hours. Being our little over achiever and all."

Rachel laughed, purser her lips and then nodded. "Alright. There is a place about a block from my place we can go there if you'd like."

"Ok." she pulled the little diva to her feet and they headed in the direction of the loft and the dinner.

*********************


	7. Chapter 7

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN December 15th**

**Rachel Berry** relationship status went from "In a relationship" to "It's complicated." [Likes 2]

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: I can't believe you! I'm so heartbroken. I love you. Why are you doing this?

**Comment from Puckerman**: WTF! JewPrincess what happened?

**Comment from Brody Weston** : Srry 2 hear bout that, so you want 2 go out tonight?

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: You're over reacting as usual, think before you act Rachel!

**Comment from Quinn**: R u ok Rachel? Call me, if you need to call.

**Comment from Santana Lopez**: oh no Kayako and the Hobbit call it quits !

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Santana could you at least be cordial? I'm going to block you if you don't behave.

**Comment from Santana Lopez** : You wouldn't dare!

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Done, Bye Bye Lopez. Brody seriously are you asking me out when my FB status changed? WTH is wrong w/ppl!

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: Shut up Santana, thanks a lot Rae now she's blowing up my FB since you blocked her.

**Comment from Brittany S Pierce** : Rachel what did you do? Santana is really upset.

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: This is ridiculous, why do I do this to myself? That's it I'm going off grid, everyone leave me alone.

*********************

Rachel sat back in her room ignoring Kurt as she tried to talk to her through the door.

"You can't break up with Ivy because you never fight, that is the stupidest thing I've ever hear of."

"My relationship is none of your business Kurt." she stated placing her headphones on her head and tuning out his argument. She turned off her cell phone once she realized that deactivating her FB page created quite the uproar.

She felt bad that she had broken things off with Ivy last night, but in her heart she knew that Ivy's feelings for her were stronger then her feelings for Ivy. In the long run it wasn't fair to the person that she did love, but wasn't in-love with.

It was probably the talk of their future a week ago, that turned the tide in their perfect relationship. About having babies and life after Broadway that freaked Rachel out. She didn't know there was life after Broadway, prior to a week ago. Broadway was her goal, what was she going to do once she achieved that she wasn't so sure. Obviously she wanted the coveted EGOT. But children, marriage, and the HEA ? No way Rachel wasn't ready for that shit.

***************************

Rachel didn't turn her phone on for three days. She was in Lima for the winter holidays again. Kurt was staying in New York, his dad was coming for a visit. Not that is mattered they hadn't really been on talking terms, She just wanted to get away from the drama, and she knew how funny that was for HER to say.

She picked up her rental and headed to her father's house. They weren't home yet from work, which she knew would be the issue at arriving in Lima at 9am on a Friday. She didn't care she couldn't stay in the house with a glaring Kurt for one more hour and had bumped her flight up to an earlier time.

She let herself into her childhood home, locking the door, reengaging the alarm and headed right up to her room. She took a quick shower, redressed in her workout wear and jumped on her elliptical.

Two hours later exhausted she headed back into the shower with a smile on her face she had missed her elliptical. She was drying her hair when their was the peal of the doorbell. She tossed her towel down and ran down stairs, turning off the alarm and opening the door.

"Hi." she whispered pulling the blonde into her arms.

"Happy Birthday Schwimmer." the blonde lifted her off her feet and kicking the door shut behind her , pushed her against the door. "Dads?"

"At work." Rachel whispered looking into her hazel eyes, with a smile on her lips.

"I've been waiting forever to have you all to myself." she whispered kissing her passionately. "At first I didn't know what I was feeling, then you were Mori, and then I had to wait for you to decide if I was worth the effort."

"I couldn't cheat Cassie, Ivy deserved more then that." Rachel clutched the blonde's loose hair as she deepened the kiss.

"I know that and I admire that about you, I do. Even if it nearly killed me." Cassie kissed all the exposed skin that she could find. "I need to have you now, please tell me that is ok."

"More then ok." Rachel promised nipping at the blondes lower lip. "Come on lets go to my room.

************************


	8. Chapter 8

Noah Puckerman was decent guy, he wasn't perfect he knew that. But he was a good friend and he was an even better defender. So when Rachel went off grid and everyone started talking shit about his best friend being a Diva he rip right into them.

When Tina sent a text message stating that Rachel was in town and not alone, Puck was the first to defend his Jewish Princess. However when he was driving by her place and saw the two rental cars in the driveway, he was first mad that she had taken an earlier flight and then wildly curious why they needed two rental cars.

So being the jerk that he was he marched right up to the front door and using the spare key that was hidden in the birdfeeder he let himself into Rachel's house.

"Can I help you?" came a cold voice from the kitchen.

"No you can't. Where's my girl? And who the hell are you?"

"Schwimmer, we have an issue."

"What's wrong Cassie?" Rachel asked coming out of the pantry to look at what Cassie was looking at. "Oh hello Noah." she smiled over at him before letting him pull her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"So you do know the intruder, who just let himself into your house?" she said crossing her arms and looking at them coldly.

"Of course. Cassie this is friend Noah Puckerman, Noah this is my friend Cassie."

"Friend?" they both said at the same time frowning at her.

"Yes?" she said confused, biting her lower lip.

"I'm her best friend, have been since 2nd grade." Puck informed them both crossing his arms across his chest with his chin set stubbornly.

"Well yes that's true." Rachel smiled.

"I'm Rachel's lover." Cassie corrected and pulled Rachel into her arms.

Rachel blushed. "That is also true, but I thought that we were going to keep that private, honey."

'That's true we did." Cassie closed her eyes and sighed laying her chin on the top Rachel's head. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok I trust Noah to keep our secret." she looked up at Noah who frowned at the two of them. "Right Noah, you'll keep this between us? For my Birthday?"

He found himself agreeing with Rachel, because he had never been able to deny her. But in the back of his mind something about them being together bothered him and he didn't know what it was. He left about and hour later, they had plans to meet up at Breadsticks at 8 that night and he wanted to give them their space. He sent out a mass Text to the New Directions

**JewBabe's in town n we have plans meet Breadsticks 8 pm if you want 2 join us…drama free please its Babe's B-day.**

**********  
"Dad, Daddy this is my friend Cassie." Rachel introduced her teacher to her fathers not revealing that she was indeed her dance teacher. "Cassie my dads Dr. Hiram Berry and Dr. Leroy Berry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said with a smile shaking both of their hands. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Cassie, It's nice to meet you as well. We're happy to have you here for the holidays, Rachel was so sweet about not wanting you to be alone for the holidays."

"Rachel's special that way." Cassie admitted. Rachel blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"She is isn't she." Hiram watched the two of them with a critical eyes. Clearly there was more then meets the eye with these two. "So you attend NYADA ?"

"Not really." Cassie smiled. "But I did meet her there."

"Dad, Noah stopped by he wanted to take me out for a birthday celebration, I know that we usually do my birthday at home, but would you mind?"

"We were actually going to have a party tomorrow , we weren't expecting you until later this evening." Leroy admitted with a grin. "You're young go be young. Have a good time. I've set up the guest room for Cassie."

"Dad I told you Cassie had a hotel room."

"That makes no sense," he waved her off. "I've called Krista and canceled the reservations, Cassie you'll stay with us. Nice thing about living in a small town, you have connections." he winked at them and headed to the kitchen.

"OK then." Cassie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

************  
They arrived a few minutes after eight, Rachel was still bushing for the reason they were arriving late. "Cassie behave." she hissed with a grin.

"I can't be held accountable for you being irresistible, Schwimmer." she grinned as she stole another kiss.

"Oh be quiet you." she laughed. She straightened her black dress and glancing one more time at Cassie over her shoulder she winked and pulled the door open. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang out the minute the hostess saw them. "Oh god."

"Oh Schwimmer you're their hero." Cassie laughed and hid her face in Rachel's hair.

"Shut up!" she was floored, flattered and embarrassed. The entire restaurant was singing to her. It would have been fine if it had just been her, but no the one person who gave her all the shit for this reason alone to lay witness to it was a bit too much.

Puck and Brittany sandwiched her in a hug pulling her off her feet in the process. Soon to be followed by being pulled into Quinn's, Mike's, Artie's, Tina's arms. Santana and Rachel just stared at one another from across the restaurant. " You guys! This is amazing."

"Nothings too good for our star." Santana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You must be Santana," Cassie laughed. Rachel shot her a dirty look.

"Everyone this is my friend Cassie from New York. Cassie these are my friends." she went around the room and introduced everyone.

Rachel headed off to the bathroom before she and Cassie called it a night and soon found herself not alone in the bathroom.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"What are you talking about, I spoke to you tonight no matter how rude you've been."

"Not just tonight. You closed your Face Book account, you're ignoring my text messages and my phone calls, I'm not Finn, You can't just cut me off."

"You did that, not me. You choose hide what little relationship that we had from everyone. Then you choose when it was time to stop. I'm sorry that you don't like the result of those actions."

"Who's the blonde?"

"My friend, and also none of your business." Rachel pushed away from the wall. "Leave me alone. You're out of my life, and it's going to stay that way."

"This isn't over!"

"But it really is." Rachel said before she flung the door open and strutted out to find Cassie. "You ready to go honey?" she whispered softly with a kiss to her ear. Cassie nodded. "Ok guys Cassie and I are exhausted from our flight, we're going to head back to my dad's."

"Oh Rachie, we didn't get to hook up, now that your single and all." Brittany pouted pulling her into a hug. "When are you going back to NYC?"

"Ah Brittany I'm still all over the place with my emotions, hooking up isn't really a good idea Britt's. Maybe next visit? I'm here for the next two weeks. I'll see you again, we have to pick out you duck for Christmas remember?"

"But.." she pouted. "Ok, we can check out the ducks next week.." She hugged her one more time them hugged Cassie who looked at Rachel as if she didn't know what to do.

Rachel laughed outright and said goodbye to all her other friends. They headed off back to Rachel's house. Cassie was quiet for a while. For the short drive. "So Brittany…"

Rachel looked at her when she pulled to the stop light. "Brittany?"

"What is the deal with her?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, when dealing with her." Rachel laughed.

"Well I mean. I know about the prom queen, the quarterback, the 'Puckster', the kid from vocal something…but you never mentioned that you dated the Ditz."

"First Britt isn't a Ditz, she border line genius, and she's pretty amazing." Rachel said scowling at Cassandra. Cassie put her hands up, knowing that she hit a nerve. "Second we didn't date, sex isn't dating in her rule book. So we've hooked up when we were in-between relationships, nothing serious. That's' the way we like to keep it."

"Right." Cassie turned to look out the window, "How long did you and the prom queen date?"

"Quinn and I were together most of Junior year." Rachel said as they pulled into the driveway. "Does it bother you that I asked you to go to dinner with a laundry list of my ex's?"

Cassie laughed. "Not really. I mean we all have a skeleton in the closet. It's just weird how you're still all friends with them."

"Well everyone but Finn." Rachel admitted. "He never really forgave me for being into anyone that wasn't him. We only dated most of Freshman year, but he never really got over our breakup."

"I get that too." Cassie smiled. "We should head in your dad's are in the window."

"Can I just die now." Rachel whispered with a groan as she spotted them.

***************


	9. Chapter 9

"Schwimmer! Again, and I better not hear you when you land."

Rachel nodded and bit her lips and moved across the room to try again for a soundless grand jete. The lift was graceful, her extension was perfect, but she sounded like a elephant when she hit the ground. This wasn't something that she wasn't aware of. Her girlfriend pointing it out in the middle of class in front of all her peers wasn't exactly helpful.

"For such a tiny person to make so much noise?" she mocked rolling her eyes as Rachel tired over and over again, unsuccessful.

She really found Cassie's outfit to be quite distracting today, well every day since they'd been in a relationship tomorrow would mark there fifth month anniversary.

It was a first for Cassie, as she had never been in a relationship that lasted this long, and only the third relationship she's had since her first years of college. They had to keep their relationship quiet, from everyone. Because of their teacher/student relationship. But also because Cassie was a private person. Even Kurt didn't know they were dating and he lived with Rachel.

This wasn't a new situation for Rachel she had dated people in secret before, for much longer then five months, usually because she was at the bottom of the social ladder. Honestly she liked having this quiet relationship, it like forbidden fruit. A secret shared between two people.

Rachel wasn't about to be the cause of Cassie to loose her job, so it was important that they kept up there pretence. It tore Cassie up when she ripped Rachel down, but she always made up with later.

Rachel noticed that life outside of high school wasn't really all that different some days. She caught Cassie looking at her in the mirror and Rachel rolled her eyes, which she knew annoyed Cassie. But that's why she did it, anyways right?

"Schwimmer you're done you're getting louder by the second." Cassie pointed to the side of the room where she quickly sat next to smiling Brody and a saddened Ivy.

"Hey Rae, you weren't that bad." Ivy denied.

"Yes I really was, it's ok Ivy. I can admit when I'm screwing up." Rachel smirked at the girl who was still looking at her with a longing reflected in her eyes.

"Listen Rachel we're all heading to Callback's tonight at like 9 you want to tag along?" Brady asked smiling at her. Oblivious to the rolling of Rachel's eyes and the glare that Ivy shot him, apparently she was still miffed that he had asked Rachel out on there FB official breakup.

"I've plans but I appreciate the offer Brody." Rachel said smiling sipping from her water bottle. She watched Cassie torture some other classmate with a beloved nickname of Muffin top.  
"Brody will you stop asking her out, she had shot you down every single time." Ivy snapped.

"One day she'll say yes, until them I'll continue to ask." he promised with a wink at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes again, closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She and Cassie hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. Not that she was complaining, not even a little bit. But dealing with Brody's bullshit wasn't something that she was able to deal with. Not on such little sleep.  
Her phone buzzed o her bag, she flicked a glance at Cassie and pulled the phone out.

**New Message from Puckerone:**  
JewBabe I'm in NY I wanted 2 surpz U. U mia last night when I showed up. Lets hang out 2night.

**From Diva:**  
Why didn't you tell me you were here! I'm sorry I missed you last night. I get out of here around 2. I'll meet you at my place.

**From Puckerone:**  
Sounds like a deal. See you around 3 then?

**From Diva:**  
Sounds great…what are you doing in NYC?"

**From Puckerone:**  
Long story t2ul about it.

**From Diva:**  
K, I'll see you later. (Smiley face)

Rachel waited for the end of the class to approach Cassie. "I can't come over tonight."

"Why?" Cassie asked putting her papers into her bag.

"Noah's here in the city he showed up last night but I wasn't home. So he wants to hang out tonight. I'm sorry."

"No it's cool. You've your own life Schwimm. You cant be at my beck and call all the time, I'm glad that you have friends other then Hummel."  
"I appreciate you being so considerate about this." Rachel checked the door way , then leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Cassie's lips. "I'll make it up to you, I'll drop by later this week and cook you dinner."

"Only if it's your famous chili that I love so much." Cassie countered with a grin.

"And my put meal cookies that you say are 'to die for'," Rachel grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. "How does that sound?"

"Pretty amazing." Cassie admitted. "Listen I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be I did sound like a stampede. It's your fault, but I was screwing up."

"How is it that it's my fault?" Cassie laughed leaning against her desk,

"Have you seen your self Cassandra July? As if that wasn't bad enough you add that wisp of clothing and you question me?"

"You're a brat." Cassie laughed.

"But I'm your brat," Rachel winked and left with one more kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

*************************

Rachel made her way to her loft, a spring in her step excited to see Noah. They skyped at least once a week, but seeing him in person was always the best option.

She pushed open the door and slipped inside to smile at a napping Noah and a bored Kurt watching Real House Wives of Atlanta. "Hey you, did you bore him with reality tv?"

"Funny, really funny." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Where were you again last night? He just showed up like a bad penny and you weren't here."

"I stayed at my friends, we had a late night study session that ran later then I expected."  
"Right." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm meeting Adam in a half hour, the man child is all yours."

"Ok thanks Kurt." Rachel bit her lip watching him leave with a sadness in her heart. She hated lying to her best friend, but Kurt not knowing about her relationship with Cassie was for the best. The school year was almost over, Cassie didn't teach the next dance class that Rachel was taking next year. If they could just hold off on exposing their relationship until then, they were home free.

Rachel headed off to her own room and changed out of her NYADA clothes. She considered it like a uniform, usually consisted of sweats or shorts depending on the weather, a leotard, a NYADA hoodie and athletic shoes. Unless she was in dance class and then whatever shoes were required that day.

She hopped into the shower and redressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a large off the shoulder purple top, matching it with a pair of black 4 inch knee high boots. Puck was awake and waiting for her when she stepped into the main room.

"Hi Noah, how've you been?" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm good, you look good." he held her tight. "So you going to show me around this city?"

"Absolutely." she took hold of his hand and they headed off.

Puck stayed for three days and they spent every minute together, it was just like the old days. They drank too much partied too much, and never slept. He caught the last flight on Sunday night. By the time Monday rolled around Rachel was exhausted and it showed in her every dance move.

"Schwimmer, were is your focus?" Cassie demanded.

"In bed where I wish I was." Rachel muttered with a laugh that seemed to annoy Cassie.

"Well maybe you need to be there rather then here." she said coldly.

Apparently she was also too tired to keep up their charade as well. Because she gave it one more go to get it right, when she failed and Cassie called her out on in like hound. Rachel had had enough tossed her hands up in the air. "Maybe I do." she said loudly walked over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

'Where do you think you're going Schwimmer class doesn't end for another 30 minutes."

"I'm going to bed, which was your idea in the first place, July. At least there, there isn't any judgment there." she flounced out of the room executing a perfect storm out, leaving the room speechless, the McKinley high Rachel would have been so proud.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel skipped her dance classes for the next two days. She just wasn't in the mood for whatever Cassie's was going to throw at her. Cassie had called several times over the last two days, and left messages but Rachel rejected the calls and deleted the messages before reading or listening them.

On Thursday she headed into dance class with a chip on her shoulder and a closed off defiant façade. She followed the class instructions perfectly. She ignored the chatting and bitching classmates and preformed what was needed with abandon of being scrutinized. She danced for herself, not for the people judging her. It was the most cathartic relaxing experience she had ever had.

Realizing that Cassandra July had been correct once again, just managed to infuriate her. The minute she stopped caring about what anyone thought, and allowed herself to feel the music. Everything just snapped into place.

"Rae you were amazing today, I've never seen you dance better." Ivy smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you Ivy, I just stopped caring too much. Seems to have worked." Rachel smiled and picked up her bags and was the first one to leave.

Rachel avoided her 'lover' until Friday, when apparently it was enough for Ms July. Because she followed her home from class and pounded on her door until Rachel finally opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've had enough." Cassie explained slipping into the apartment.

"Meaning?"

"You just walked out of my life, no reason. Just decided that it was over without consulting me?"

"No you did that, you were incredibility cruel on Monday after Puck left, even for you. You knew I was exhausted from the weekend, but you couldn't give me an inch could you. Not for the little freshman that you've been screwing for 5 months?"

"We agreed that we had to keep things the way they were."

"I'm not saying that they shouldn't." Rachel said frustrated. "What I'm saying was that you were unbearable. I was sick of being your punching bag."

"I don't…You think I use you as a punching bag?" she asked her words catching on the sob she tired to stop from revealing itself.

"It certainty feels like that." Rachel crossed her arms over her breasts. "I've already gone down that road , I'm not putting myself in that position again."

"I …I just didn't like not being able to see you for a whole weekend," she admitted with a sigh. "Then you were so tired on Monday, and distracted. My mind went to a bad place. I though maybe you know.."

"You couldn't have thought that I was with Puck," she scoffed. "Oh god you did." she said realization flooded her tone and confirmed by the look in Cassandra's eyes when she finally looked up to wipe away the tear. "I don't have to share you here, in Lima I understand but here you're mine."

"Oh honey," Rachel pulled her into her arms. "You have no reason to be jealous, I'm not interested in Noah, he's my best friend."

"I know that, in my head. But my previously broken heart has trouble seeing that." she whispered into Rachel's hair.

"It's going to be ok, the semester is over in a month and we can date openly if that's what you want."

"I do I really do want that Rachel."

"Oh my god! This is what you've been hiding from me?" Kurt stormed into the room hands on his hip as he glared at them.

"Please Kurt don't tell anyone, Cassie could lose her job." Rachel begged him still holding Cassie in her arms.

"I would never out you guys." he said . "But it all makes sense now. Wow I can't believe you've been able to hide it. How long?"

"Winter vacation."

"I knew no one breaks up because they never fight!"

***************************

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN June 1st**

**Rachel Berry** relationship status went from "It's complicated" to "In a relationship" [Likes 35] Manhattan, NY

**Comment from Puckerman**: Way to Go Babe, who's the lucky f**ker

**Comment from Mike Chang** : Happy for you Rachel!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray** : WB! So happy for you Rachel

**Comment from Herrick Jenkins**: Good for you, Rachel hope you find happiness.

**Comment from Rachel Berry** : Really Noah, must you swear?

**Comment from Brody Weston**: What? When did this happen?

**Comment from Puckerman**: Can't help it JewBabe, when are you coming home? Bring the lucky F**ker when you do,

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce**: Damn it Rachie not again! (frown face)

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Sorry Britts, maybe next time.

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce**: You said that last time. I'm leaving for MIT in two weeks I better see you before I leave!

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Wow that's amazing Britt, you'll be closer to me when you go to MIT you'll be under 5 hours away! (smiley face)

Comment from Brittany S. Pierce: Still want to see you before I leave!

Comment from Rachel Berry: I'll make sure I'm there before you leave.

******************

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN September 15th**

**Rachel Berry**: Call back for Funny Girl, so nervous! Cross your fingers. #FunnyGirl With **Cassandra July**

**Comment from Puckerman:** In the Bag babe, you got this.

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: Keep us posted! I'm sure you'll get it. Cause you're amazing!

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce:** I'm with Quinn and Puck, you've got this Rachel. This role was meant for you (Wink]

**Comment from Brody Weston:** Break a leg!

**Comment from Leroy Berry:** we're so proud! And nervous with I could be there, give them hell Pumpkin!

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Rachel Barbra Berry I heart you so much. You've go this, you'll be Broadway's darling in a blink of an eye!

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Good luck Rachel.

**Comment from Tina Cohen Chang**: Don't stop believing Rachel, you've got what it takes, knock their socks off.

**Comment from Artie Abrams**: Can't wait to see you on opening night. I want front row tickets!

**Comment from William Schuester**: Of all my students I knew when I heard you sing 'On my own' all thoes years ago that you were going to be going places! You're amazing, talented. I'm honored to be a part of your past that presents you this future! So proud, Go Big Break a leg.

**Comment from Hiram Berry**: Oh baby girl I'm so very proud we both are. You were always meant for greater things we knew that the minute we held you in our arms for the first time. Calm down, take a breathe, relax and do what you do best…be you.

**Comment from Ivy Mori**: Break a leg Rae! NYADA proud!

**Comment from Maribel Lopez**: Wow Rachel, I'm so proud of you! Sweetie you're going to have them eating out of your hands. I've never heard a more beautiful voice then yours and they haven't either. Break a leg.

**Comment from Shelby Cochran**: Wow, Funny girl huh? This bring back memories. …Beth and I are rooting for you. You're amazing we all know it…now its time for you to show the rest of the world.

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Break a leg!

**Comment from Sue Sylvester**: Mini Streisand, see just as Sue 'c' 's it! I called it yrs ago!

**Comment from Juliana Tyler**: Break a leg Rachel, we're crossing our fingers.

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: No worries Rachel, you've been preparing for this role since you were two! (LOL) break a leg!

**Comment from Herrick Jenkins**: Break a Leg!

**Comment from Jesse St. James**: Break a leg Rachel, I told you, you were meant for the bright lights … "Try the sky 'cause that'll be me!"

**Comment from Cassandra July**: She just went in! You guys are so supportive! She's going to do great. I mean she'e Rachel Freaking Berry LOL...shoe doesn't know how to fail!

**Comment from Emma Schuester**: Break a leg sweetie! Will and I are so proud.

**Comment from Sam Evans:** The forces is strong with this one.

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: You've got this Little Diva, you always have and you always be our favorite Little Diva. Shine on bright gold star that you are!

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Wow you guys are great! I feel so blessed to have you all in my life. I mean one day when I'm standing there receiving my EGOT…I'll be sure to remember to address each and everyone of you!

** 5 hours later**

**Comment from Cassandra July**; Producers of Funny Girl just called…Rachel fainted…Rachel Berry to play Fanny Brice on Broadway! Updates once she's revived!

***********************

~~ From the desk of Taylor ~~

So what do you guys think? Do you want more or should I end it here. Initially I had the story going another way...and I might still continue it so that will happen but I need to see the feed back...other wise this will be the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN **

**Rachel Berry **:Opening night is Six Days away ! So excited! Wouldn't be here with out my LIMA and my NYADA families so blessed! (57 likes}

**Comment from Puckerman: **Can't wait to see you!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray: **Me either, it's going to be like old times us all crashing at your place. #NewDirectionOldSchoolStyle

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce: **I'm brining my duck, he hasn't met Cassie yet.

**Comment from Brody Weston: **Break a leg! You'll be great!

**Comment from Hiram Berry: **is it bad that I'm so happy that we are staying at a hotel…seriously Brittany a duck?

**Comment from Kurt Hummel: **I think I'm staying at Adams. LOL

**Comment from Finn Hudson: **Good luck Rachel I'm sure you'll be great

**Comment from Tina Cohen Chang: **It's so cool that you got us all tickets Rachel. Even cooler that you remembered the little ppl.

**Comment from Artie Abrams: **Front row seats baby!

**Comment from William Schuester: **See you in 6 days

**Comment from Leroy Berry: **Honey can't wait to see you. Even if I have to share a room with your uppity Dad. Seriously who doesn't love ducks?

**Comment from Ivy Mori: I'll be there. **So happy and proud Rachel (Smiley face)

**Comment from Shelby Cochran**: You're going to be amazing! Beth and I will see you in a few days.

**Comment from Mike Chang: **Rachel can't wait to see you. Tina lets go out to dinner while were in the same city for once.

**Comment from Juliana Tyler: **can't wait to see you on stage!

**Comment from Cassandra July**: I have this beautiful loft in Soho that will be empty….we can escape there what do you say Schwimmer?

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: **Cassie **haha funny! New Directions I can't wait to see you. **Brittany **I've already have a little pool set up for the duck thedads I love you both so much even when your being silly and fighting over ducks.

Rachel looked over at her loft it was completely taken over by all her high school friends. They had all driven together caravan style, from Lima to Bushwick. They were currently all playing spin the bottle like they did at all of Pucks parties. Cassandra was making fun of them from her perch on the sofa, specifically when Puck had to kiss Blaine.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel made her way with the tip for the delivery guy. She flung the door opened with a smile, "Hi thank….what are you doing here?"

"You invited all the New Directions for a sleepover this weekend."

"The ones I'm on speaking terms with." Rachel amended.

"Can't I support you. You did it Rachel you said you would make it to Broadway, and here you are the night before your first opening "

"Those days a lot of things were said that didn't mean anything, broken promises.."

"Exactly a lot of things like promises weren't kept,. But this …Broadway…it means something and I want to be hear to cheer you on."

"You promise that you're not here to cause trouble, because it'll be the last straw."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"Santana? You made it!" Brittany squealed from behind Rachel and came running.

Rachel went to shut the door as the pizza delivery guy arrived. She smiled and signed the credit card receipt and handed him the cash for the tip.

"Schwimm, are you ok? If you don't want her here I'll make her leave." Cassie said pulling her into her arms.

"No it's ok, I couldn't do that to Brittany. Plus look how happy everyone is." Rachel pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen. "I love you, you know that right? Her showing up here tonight doesn't change that."

"I know Rachel, I love you too. She just makes me so angry, and I can't do anything about it. Because at the end of the day you still think of her as your friend."

"Cassandra July if there hadn't been a Santana Lopez to break me down to a level that was beyond rock bottom you wouldn't be in the arms of Rachel Berry future Broadway Darling."

Cassie sighed leaning in and kissing her softly. "Well when you put it that way, it's a little bit harder to hate her, and I really want to hate her Rachel."

"I know baby, but she doesn't matter any more. Me, you, and Broadway." Rachel kissed her again. "Come on lets eat pizza, get drunk, play silly games and forget our troubles." she sing songed.

"This calls for a duet!" Kurt called from the living room which broke the crowd up as they sat to watch Rachel and Kurt belt out get happy/happy days are here again.

Cassandra stood in the back of the room watching Rachel and Kurt kill there favorite duet.

"You know neither one of us deserve her."

"Even so doesn't mean I'm going to let her go. That was your mistake."

"I was foolish, selfish, and irrational. But I'm a adult now, and I know she deserves better then that." Santana said. "But you're an adult , so you should know better too. What can you offer Rachel? What happens when's she a huge star and your pushed into the background. When all you ever wanted was to be in the spot light yourself. Are you ok with being Rachel Berry's girlfriend, or the wife of Rachel Berry?"

"That wouldn't happen, and even if it did. I wouldn't care because I would be there to love her, care for her, protect her. I would be there, whenever, wherever as long as she would have me. And maybe I don't deserve her, because as you say I'm a washed up nobody clinging to Rachel, for my 15 minutes of fame. That doesn't change the fact that she wants me, that she chose me."

Cassie turned to look at her. "And that is what eats at you the most. Because she ALWAYS came back to you when you called. No matter how bad you broke her down she always came back to you. After Finn, Puck, Quinn, Jesse…but not after Cassie. Because I'm not letting her go, if I have to fight tooth and nail I will. Because she's worth it, and you know it! That's why you want her back."

"I want her to be happy and I don't think that you're capable of making her happy."

"Well there's your proof." she said pointing at Rachel who was smiling at Kurt. "You've lost. The only thing that you had that was good and pure in you're life and you threw it away like yesterdays trash. I'm not going to make that mistake. I love her just the way she is, and she loves me. You just need to move on."

"You can't just stop loving Rachel Berry, it isn't possible." the Latina said with a frown. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No you really shouldn't have." Cassie said pushing away from the wall. "But you're not leaving and upsetting Rachel. You just continue to play nice with everyone and she'll believe the lies you tell."


	12. Chapter 12

**Diva Diaries Over Coming Adversity**

**Chapter 12**

**}|{**

* * *

**FACE BOOK UPDATE/CHECK IN **

**Rachel Berry **:Opening night is here, at last So excited! Wouldn't be here with out my LIMA and my NYADA families so blessed! I hope that you all enjoy the show! Afterparty at my place!(57 likes}

**Comment from Puckerman: **Break a leg, you're going to be amazing!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray: **We're here to support you!

**Comment from Brittany S. Pierce: **Don't break to many hearts tonight!

**Comment from Brody Weston: **Guys she's so nervous, I'm worried!

**Comment from Hiram Berry: **Rachel, honey no need to worry, you're amazing and everyone who know you knows that! The rest of them will be "clamor for your drama"

**Comment from Leroy Berry: **You're dad's right honey, we love you **Cassie** keep her calm for us ok?

**Comment from Kurt Hummel: **Hey that's my line **Hiram** ! Rachel what he said…plus I love you Bestie, your going to 'crush it'

**Comment from Tina Cohen Chang: **break a leg **Rachel! **Being nervous is normal, but they're going to love you!

**Comment from Artie Abrams: **ok cell phones away all! Lets do this **Rachel**!

**Comment from Cassandra July**: OMG she's amazing isn't she? Thank god for intermission I need a minute! LOL

**Comment from William Schuester: **Always has been ..omg she takes my breath away.

**Comment from Leroy Berry: **As a parent you always think your child is the most wonderful thing to grace the planet. Seriously you do…but she truly is a gift from the Gods.

**Comment from Ivy Mori: **She just brought the house down. I don't know if I can stop crying. #RachelBerryBroadwayDarling

**Comment from Shelby Cochran**: She did it! Omg she did it! No one can deny how amazing she was first time out and she has them eating out her hands…LOOK at them! They love her!

**Comment from Juliana Tyler: **Wow, Rachel you've been holding back on us! I had no idea you were capable of all that. You're truly amazing!

* * *

**Comment from Cassandra July**: Rachel says tyvm to all of you…she's kind of hysterical now that its all over . (Smile) Happy tears, she says…we'll be out in a minute …Need to calm her down a bit.

Rachel clutched Cassie's hand as they walked out of the backdoor of the theater. "Thank you for being here for me, this was the most amazing night of my life and I'm so glad that I got to spend it with you by my side."

"I am too." Cassie pulled her into her arms. "You… honestly…you were amazing, I've never been moved so much by a performance. I always knew that you were special, Rachel I did, that was why I pushed you so hard. But tonight what you did …there aren't words to describe how wonderful you were. I'm so happy for you, and so very proud of you."

"Cassie, I couldn't have gotten here, without you. I love you so very much, thank you for pushing me, for loving me, and most of all for never giving up on me. For fighting for me, when I thought all hope was lost."

"Always and forever Rachel. " Cassie promised kissing her softly on the lips. "One day when you're ready well talk about getting married, and maybe adopting."

"Adopting?" Rachel turned to look at her with big eyes of wonder and hope.

"Yes, adopting. It's what you want isn't it. To help give an abandoned child a home that is loving and caring…just as you were?"

"I've never told anyone that!" Rachel whipsered with tears in her eyes, as she searched the loving hazel ones in front of her.

"You didn't have to. You're heart is so astounding, it takes a special person to adopt, a person who understands and loves unconditionally." Cassie smiled down at her, gently moving the piece of her hair that was in her eye lashes and tucking it behind her ear.

"You'll always want to give back Rachel. You've always given you're all in everything that you do. You'd be an amazing mother. Any child would be so lucky, and even if we could have our own children, I think adopting would be more important to you."

"It is, it really is. I just never told anyone…how would you know." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Cassie, her emotions overwhelming her.

"Because I pay attention Schwimm, with you I always pay attention." Cassie promised bringing their lips together. "Come on we have an after party to get to."

"If we must." Rachel smiled and intertwined her fingers with Cassie. "By the way …the answer is yes. Yes I want to get married and I want to adopt with you, not right away…but in a few years, we have time."

"We have all the time in the world." Cassie smiled and opened the door of the car and climbed in behind her. "Now that I have you I'm never letting you go. You're just going to have to get use to seeing me every day for the rest of your life. You're stuck with me Schwimmer." Cassie grinned pulling her closer onto her lap.

Rachel looked Cassie deeply into her eyes leaning forward brushing their lips together, whispering. "Always and Forever."

~ Et c'est la fin~

* * *

**~ Taylor's Notes ~**

Thanks so much for reading this story…it really was going in another direction all together it was going to be a Pezberry …but you, the readers convinced me that Cass and Rach needed to be together and here we are…I might make a prequel to this so that you all know what happened before Rachel came to NYADA…but that isn't happening right away fair warning. I've once again have a ton of stories that need to be worked on so the prequel will be on the backburner and only if there is an expressed interest!

I heart you guys !

I truly have the best readers and I'm so thankful of you all

Happy ….Ever After

~Taylor ~

}|{


End file.
